<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечер страшных историй by steinvor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154745">Вечер страшных историй</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor'>steinvor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silver Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hard memories, Humor, Out of Character, clan of assassins, horror stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В этот вечер настала очередь Хакуби рассказывать страшные истории.<br/>работа примыкает к циклу "Утро молодого господина", где члены семьи Хакуби являются тайными убийцами</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечер страшных историй</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- А сегодня рассказывать страшные истории будут Тодзи и Хакуби.<br/>
- А? Что? Я ничего не знаю, - Тодзи растерянно застыл прямо со стопкой одеял в руках посреди спального помещения, где расположились на отдых Ракан, его спутники и все нумерованные дети.<br/>
На предпоследней ночевке парни из Стражи принца-саноме рассказали все известные им страшилки, которые слышали друг от друга или придумали сами, а сегодня им хотелось обменяться новой информацией с новыми  людьми  не принадлежащими к их узкому кругу.<br/>
Жизнь в пустынном краю теплилась в уединенных изолированных очагах, так что рано или поздно все новости исчерпывались и приходилось по десятку раз пересказывать одно и тоже, либо придумывать что-то свое.<br/>
О, Мия же умеет и любит читать разные старые книги!<br/>
- А ты, Хакуби, -  невысокий парень с красными аккуратно причесанными волосами сидевший немного поодаль от остальных, на самом краю расстеленных по всему пространству  футонов, от неожиданности вздрогнул.  Он до сих пор еще не привык, что к нему обращаются по-приятельски, просто так, безо всякого этикета и хотя бы формального  уважения к его благородному происхождению. – Ты же умеешь читать, в книжках, которые ты читал  встречалось что-нибудь подобное?<br/>
Хакуби почувствовал на себе взгляды целого десятка пар глаз, иногда смотревших на него с некоторой долей покровительственной снисходительности, но большей частью просто  заинтересованных в  очередной захватывающей истории на ночь.<br/>
Хакуби, конечно же, был достаточно образованным молодым человеком, из самой столицы, да еще представитель древнейшего клана! -   однако книги, которые он читал, по большей части были посвящены более серьезным предметам. Конечно, ему приходилось изучать  рукописи, где подробно освещалось строение тела и функционирование некоторых жизненно важных внутренних  органов,  местами это выглядело неприятно, но говорить об этом здесь явно не стоило.<br/>
Говорящая змея-меч Ко, обвивающая в данный момент шею и голые плечи Тодзи, подсказала где ему искать материал, подходящий для заливания «грязной воды» в уши.<br/>
- В твоей истории будет кто-нибудь вылезать из колодца?<br/>
Хакуби немного напряг свою память, да, кажется, ему есть чем  напугать этих ни о чем не подозревающих детишек.<br/>
- Нет, там не будет никакого колодца, вот что я однажды читал… В одной удаленной деревне стали пропадать случайно забредшие в ту сторону путники…</p><p>
  <i>Деревня лежала в стороне от часто используемых широких дорог, и была окружена с одной стороны глубоким  горным провалом, образовавшимся на месте высохшего русла реки, а с  трех  остальных сторон невысокими скалистыми грядами.<br/>
Выращивать и находить  пищу в этой каменистой земле было нелегко и как до сих пор выживали те несколько десятков людей, издавна поселившихся в этой местности, ни Хакуби, ни его спутник не представляли.</i>
</p><p>Как-то раз, в эту заброшенную деревушку забрели странствующий знахарь и его помощник.<br/>
Они передвигались от одной изолированной усадьбы к другой, останавливались в кое-где сохранившихся мелких городах и зарабатывали на жизнь оказанием разных мелких медицинских услуг.<br/>
Сбором и продажей повседневных простейших зелий, вроде наилучшего средства от алкогольных  отравлений,  снадобья от вспучивания живота и любовного приворота непутевых парней, соблазнивших невинных девиц и отказывающихся затем на них жениться.<br/>
Знахарь и его спутник остановились  на ночлег в домике у сельского старшины. Тот, по случаю прибытия странствующих гостей решил оказать им радушный прием, путникам предложили помыться и передохнуть с дороги. Затем предложили постирать одежду, а сами приготовили довольно щедрое угощение.<br/>
Помимо высушенных овощей, на тарелке с едой была довольно большая порция соленого мяса.<br/>
Путники сочли это чрезмерное радушие довольно странным. Чтобы добыть  какую-нибудь мелкую  дичь среди этих каменистых земель приходилось  далеко уходить, а здесь, мясо было обычным делом, либо ценилось не столь высоко, как те же съедобные коренья.<br/>
Путники спросили, водится ли в их местах  какая-нибудь съедобная живность, а староста ответил, что в округе развелось много каменистых волков и более мелких, но живущих большими стаями песчаных койотов.<br/>
Жена старосты сказала, что звери стали часто нападать на проходящих через эту территорию людей. Пострадало уже несколько жителей деревни и сколько-то путников.<br/>
Все способные держать в руках меч и лук,  здоровые и сильные мужчины этого селения время от времени собирались вместе и организовывали большую облаву на животных.<br/>
Песчаные койоты и каменистые волки, если  их мясо вымочить и правильно приготовить  бывают довольно вкусны, и для молодых мужчин, жаждущих любовных игр,  говорят, очень полезны.<br/>
В этот день на прием к знахарю пришел житель поселения, промышлявший на жизнь охотой.  Он неловко спустился с большого валуна, сорвался и упал, и пришел, чтобы ему вправили плечо и осмотрели поцарапанную лодыжку.<br/>
Знахарь ему помог, но было странно, как такой опытный и сильный человек не мог справиться сам, ведь проблема была, в сущности пустяковая.<br/>
В эту ночь путники решили присмотреться поближе  к  жителям деревни и приютившему их хозяину.<br/>
Ночью, когда все уснули, они выскользнули из комнаты, где им приготовили ночлег и обыскали маленький сарай и другие помещения, все, куда смогли  незаметно пробраться. Оба не нашли ничего подозрительного, но один из них кое-что заметил.<br/>
В доме им предложили на смену чистую хозяйскую одежду, но в некоторых местах рубахи и кимоно были аккуратно заштопаны, как будто их сняли с убитых.<br/>
Спутник знахаря предположил, что эта одежда собиралась, возможно, годами, потому что короба с одеждой были заполнены почти доверху, между тем среди жителей деревни было мало детей, а среди тряпья часто встречались детские костюмы.<br/>
Путникам пришла в голову идея осмотреть  пустующее пространство под каменным фундаментом.<br/>
Время перевалило за полночь, и под крыльцом была кромешная тьма, но ощупав пространство  вокруг, знахарь нашел спрятанный тайник с драгоценными вещами: заколки для волос, застежки для дорогих халатов,  и тут же -  дешевые мелкие безделушки, стеклянные и костяные мужские и женские украшения.<br/>
Глядя на этот тайник, спутникам пришла почти одновременно похожая идея.<br/>
Где-то в окрестностях должно быть удобное место, где можно надежно спрятать трупы.<br/>
Но они отыскали всего лишь кладбище человеческих костей, жители деревни убивали людей и пожирали их плоть вместо мяса диких животных.<br/>
А потом они попытались напасть на своих новых неожиданных гостей…<br/>
Но путники вовремя спаслись, пробрались через  пространство под фундаментом дома  и убежали  подальше от этого проклятого места.<br/>
Потом они вернулись вместе с военной  стражей и сожгли всю эту деревню вместе со всеми ее жителями, ставшими из-за засухи и неурожая каннибалами, то есть проще говоря, людоедами.<br/>
На этом  страшная история Хакуби закончилась.<br/>
Слушатели, взволнованные этой краткой, но безыскусственной историей начали шептаться  между собой и многозначительно переглядываться. Страшная история, хоть и не была по-настоящему страшной, слишком походила на окружающую их действительность.<br/>
И от осознания этой похожести становилось по-настоящему жутко.<br/>
- А что мы ели  на ужин сегодня вечером? -   Самый сообразительный из старших парней, Мия, решил усилить эффект от довольно неожиданного рассказа на ночь. – Не все, что подали вам  на ужин вырастил и приготовил Ракан…<br/>
Акиичи, Юуго и остальные шумно выдохнули, а Акиичи даже взвизгнул, когда кто-то схватил его за плечо сзади.<br/>
- А теперь все спать, и если я ночью что-нибудь или кого-нибудь услышу, то запасов для приготовления сукияки нам хватит по крайней мере до следующего населенного пункта.<br/>
- Слушайте, а помните, как с нами охотился один паренек, а потом он пошел вместе с Мией и Гоши в сторону ущелья и вроде как откуда-то там упал.  Может они его действительно того…съели?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>